habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LadyAzur/Challenge Yourself!
It's the last day of March, and with the next month come new challenges, while the old ones are finished. So it's the ideal time to present you my favorite (and often re-joined) challenges: Official Habitica Challenges * The Official TAKE THIS Challenge - because I don't own the complete Take This Set yet. You don't need to finish all the tasks; you only need to join the challenge. Great! But because I aim for the Perfect Day Bonus, I will try to finish these tasks. The Take This challenges have been archived in the Library of Tasks and Challenges. Household & Chores These Challenges really help me to survive in my home-made chaos! * FLYbabies: The Habit of the Month Challenge - except the one with the shoes... This challenge will add one Daily to your tasklist to help you form a new habit. These Dailies should be kept after ending the challenge. They are part of the FlyLady-System. Some To-Dos are added, too, that should be finished within the named month. * FLYbabies: The Daily Missions is another challenge from the FlyLady-System. This one contains the daily To-Dos (Mo-Fr) with different missions. angelneko will add the new missions every week, so it's an ongoing challenge and you can jump in whenever you want. The missions focus on small cleaning tasks and can be done within a few minutes. * Horrible Housekeepers of Habitica: The Best Little Chorehouse in Texas Challenge from reesesPeaces comes with a 2 Gems prize and requires only 15 min tidy per day. But there are some habits and To-Dos added to keep track of your doings and determine the overall winner. This one matches perfectly with the FlyBabies-Challenges, because the daily 15 min are a requirement from FlyLady, too, so if you finish the daily missions, you can usually check off this Daily, too. * Horrible Housekeepers of Habitica: The Reclaim a space challenge from Memry, the silver pirate is a "Wanna do" for me. It is relative small and simple: choose a space, and keep it free and clean. It is the perfect challenge for the small "Drop Spots" in every room, where everything is dropped instead of it being returned to it's place. If you know the FlyLady-System, you'll recognize these challenge spaces as FlyLady's "Hotspots". (And I have way too much of these Hotspots...) Health & Wellness * Lose Weight/Get Healthy: The Personal Olympics Challenge from Dewines. My goal is to lose 1 kg weight per month, and this challenge helps me to keep on track. March endet with 6 red days and I did not met my goal, so it's easy to say why ^^ The visualization is a great tool and works as additional motivation. If you want to start with the No S Diet, you should join this challlenge! * Venture outside your lair ��: The Venture outside your lair challenge from Dewines comes with a 3 Gems prize, but you'll forget the prize if you follow the tasks and go outside to get some fresh air in your lungs, hear the birds singing and feel the warming sun on your skin. It's so easy to complete the Daily - and then I am shocked if I cannot check it off at the end of the day because I was only 2 minutes outside to bring the child home. Even if you don't want to join this challenge, you should consider creating a similar Daily for yourself! Your Favorite Challenges? Do you have favorite challenges, too? Please tell me about your favorites in the comments! Category:Blog posts